


Kindred's Aura

by MuffledCornet



Category: RWBY, Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffledCornet/pseuds/MuffledCornet
Summary: It's been a month since LaCroix was killed, and Owen is bored out of his mind with nothing to do. Now he finds himself in a world where people know monsters exist, and there are no vampires. How will he survive in a world where the masquerade matters more than ever? (abandoned)





	1. Chapter 1

*Owen*

After everything that has happened, I can feel only one emotion, that being boredom. It’s been a month since the pompous prick Lacroix got a taste of C4 instead of Antediluvian blood and LA became Anarch territory. I have nothing to do but sit on my ass, watching TV, and begging others for any sort of excitement. I know Tremeres are supposed to be patient, but the adrenaline, or the closest you get when clinically dead, is more addicting than blood.

I hop onto the bed with the TV turned on, more supernatural things being covered up and the world falling apart, so more of the same. Bored, bored, bored. I just want some action, something to spice up life. I was told that I need to stop killing as many thugs as I have been, that it’ll get attention. I sure hope it does, the thugs are squishy, and snap like twigs. At least hunters and Sabbat go down with a fight.

I sluggishly get up to stretch, and decide to check my computer. Surprisingly enough, I’ve gotten two emails. Something tells me it’s most likely just some spam or someone yelling at me, again. I open up my email, and I see they’re titled “Need Some Help” and “Be Careful”. I opened “Be Careful”, and saw it was by “A Friend”. That bloody ‘friend’ has been sending me messages since I was embraced, but shut their gob when Venture Tower went boom. It had a simple line after a month of silence and me killing enough people that even Jack told me to slow down.

A wish being granted may be worse than it being denied.

The hell is that even supposed to mean? All I want is to have a fair fight. I’ve done everything I can in LA, but even I know I won’t stand a chance fighting the Camarilla out of L.A. They’ve learned, and they can't be stopped that easy. I’m either fighting weak pussies or an organization that will vaporize me faster than the sun. I just want something to sink my teeth into, figuratively and literally.

Still, the other email is there. I opened it up as it was sent by… Nines? Why did Nines send me an email? Why title it like that? Something has to be going on, else he wouldn’t write to me. This is also the first time he’s ever emailed me. I begin to read it as a way to try to calm myself.

Hey kid. We found some sort of object in the ruins of Venture Tower. Not sure what it is, but we could use your insight. You spent time with him, and we’re trying to figure out whatever it is. I’ve had Beckett look at it, and he doesn’t have a clue what it is. If it helps you with figuring out what it is, it looks like a giant blue orb that glows, and I mean glows. It seems to light up whenever Kindred are near it, so I think it might be connected to your clan. Come by The Last Round, we’ll speak there.  
I was hoping it was about Sabbat or Camarilla, not looking at a random magical object that’s only real purpose is saying, “Hey! There’s a vampire nearby!”. Wouldn’t be surprised if he got it from the Bach family or some other group of hunters. Still, it’s either that or sitting on my ass, so I get up and make my way to the cab driver, or as I like to call him, Mr Enigma. Seriously, I know less about him than the origins of kindred.

“Where to?” I heard him ask. I swear, the bastard can help you escape from a blood hunt, but still act as though he just met you. I know from personal experience.

“Downtown.” I simply stated and hopped in. The driver merely nods and starts the taxi, driving me to just outside of Venture tower. I then walk towards The Last Round. What surprises me is that Skelter was standing at the door, acting as a bouncer. I guess they had to keep people out to stop them from asking questions. Makes sense, I guess.

“Skelter, I need in.” I state directly to him. I just wanted to get this shit done. I don’t care about acting polite, besides, I made it clear that I am to be respected no matter what when I put an end to Camarilla control in LA.

“Yeah, Nine and Beckett are in there waiting for you.” Skelter opened the door, and I walked in ready for whatever shitshow this was gonna be. Or so I thought I was.

*Nines*

As Beckett was examining the orb, I heard the door. I turned my head to the door, and I saw Owen. He looked even more bored than the last time I saw him 2 weeks ago somehow. His back was slouched, with messy clothing and bags under his eyes. He walked to us slowly, with what little spark in his eyes had vanished long ago.

“Alright, what’s this about an orb?” I hear him ask in a dejected voice. I’ve seen a lot of things, including other Kindred that want nothing more than to fight, but he takes it to another level. I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s depressed that he can’t fight something that isn’t a total victory. He’s still smart enough to know he can’t launch an all out assault outside of LA, but he might if he doesn’t fight something soon. Someone like him doesn’t just sit and wait. They need to be in the thick of it, and it’ll be the death of everyone like that, including Owen.

“Well, we found it in a storage room in a crate. We haven’t been able to figure out any use for it other than it glowing in the presence of those who have become vampires. If I had to guess, some hunters made it in an attempt to warn them in case one of us were nearby.” Beckett explained as best he could with what he thought of.  
“Alright, so why have me come over?” Owen asked, obviously pissed at us bringing him to what he considers a waste of time.

“It was in Lacroix’s building, and you were closer to him than most. We’re trying to figure out why he had it, any idea why?” I ask, trying to calm him, until I realized I made a huge mistake by mentioning the former prince.

“I had no fucking idea what the prick wanted, okay? Now, you got any other questions that make me wanna crush someone’s skull open, or can I leave?” I winced at his words. He saw LaCroix as a father figure, along with Jack. After LaCroix called the bloodhunt on him though, it broke him. The only person he still talks to for anything other than business is Jack, and even then he keeps his distance.

“Because we have no idea of it’s true properties.” The gangrel historian spoke up, causing all eyes to turn to him after there was a tense silence. “It could be dangerous, or something that could destroy everything you’ve all worked to achieve. Surely you wouldn't want to risk it, would you?”

I looked over to the tremere and was mildly surprised to see him scratching his chin instead of just walking away. I guess that was a good enough argument for him to think about it. He looked towards the orb.

“So, is there a way to break it open?” He asked, looking at it

“We haven’t tried yet.” I answered, before realizing something. “Do-”

“Relax Nines, it’ll probably just be nothing.” He interrupted me, trying to sound calming. If anything, it did the opposite as we had no idea how it functioned and he just decided that he was going to smash it open.

I see Owen walk right up to it and bring down his fists, causing a blinding bem to be sent out, bathing the entire room in light. Everyone shielded their eyes as the sound of screams and something that sounds similar to those bad sci-fi laser guns. After a minute of this torture, it finally stopped.

As I looked at where the orb was, I saw it was no longer glowing,instead being just a random ball. It was cracked in a way that showed it was hollow, with nothing being inside. In place of where the tremere should have been, there was only some burnt wood. After seeing that, I just had one question in mind.

What the hell happened to Owen?

*Owen*

That was fucking painful. I’ve shot, stabbed, burned, and bitten, but that takes the cake. My ears are ringing, my hand feels like it was put into a meat grinder, and I think I need to puke. As I begin to get up, I notice my surroundings. It looked like a dark alley in some run down part of a city. I see a sewer grate a few feet ahead of me, which is pretty if I say so. I look towards the sky and see the moon, but it looks as though someone took a nuke to it’s inside. Part of it has broken off into a dozen or so pieces I can see with my naked eye. My eyes were glued to the moon, mouth gaping before I snapped my eyes away from it as I heard someone scream.

I run over to where I heard it to see a girl surrounded by three guys. They look like your typical thugs you’d see in LA. They act tough, but cry for mommy when you snap their bones. The girl though is my interest, mostly because of the fact she had a tail. Now, that would mean two things. One, there are people who have tails. Two, her being here is a violation of the masquerade. Although if the moon’s shattered, I wouldn’t be surprised if it hasn’t already been destroyed. 

I snuck around to a trash bin, and poked my head out. I saw one of them had their mouth over her mouth while the other two pinned her down. I could already tell what was gonna happen, and as much as I should stay hidden, a part of me didn't allow it. That little bit of me with morality couldn’t leave her to the fate of being raped. Much as I didn’t like it, it was the same voice that kept me from embracing the beast. I took a deep breath before pulling out my desert eagle.

As the 50 cal was pulled out, I raised from the trash bin and opened fire upon the thugs. The first bullet entered the closest dude’s spine, the second hit the bastard opposite of him in the head, while the bastard in the middle received his gun powder delivery straight to the throat. In a matter of seconds, their bodies were on the ground.

The girl looked at me with a terrified look on her face, poor thing must be traumatized. Can’t say I blame her. I put away the gun and walk up to her slowly, and always with hands in full view of her.

“Hey,” I simply state to her in a calm voice. “It’s alright, you’re safe now. It’s gonna be okay.” I put my hand on her shoulder. She seemed to have stopped shaking, but started panicking again after my foot crushed the neck of the rapist shot in the back. If he lived, he’d be a witness against me, can’t have that. No to insure the girl’s silence.

“Want me to walk you home? I understand if you do or if you don’t.” I say to her in a calming voice. She hesitated for a second before nodding. That’s good, now she hopefully won’t mention a thing if her thoughts are of a protector instead of a vigilante. I helped her up and followed her as she walked to her home, with me making sure no one else tried anything.


	2. Bar Bash

*Owen*

I have looked at beings twice, possibly three times my size, and were still able to fight them off with panic only showing in my eyes. I’ve had that problem since I was a kid, back when I could enjoy the sun and wasn’t fighting a secret organization of vampires burdened by tradition. So needless to say, my eyes were as wide as saucers right now.

The moon is shattered, the only person here I’ve talked to here is a woman with a fox tail, and I’m pretty sure I time travelled or in a different dimension. I need to stay hidden, and make sure the Camarilla don’t find me. Having a well known Anarch in their city would make them nervous, and that’s putting it lightly. Unless whatever sent me here made them think I’m dead, which is a good thing. Still, the sun’s coming up soon and I ne-

“Why did you help me?” I hear a quiet feminine voice say. Turning to the voice, I see the girl looking at me, with her tail twitching somewhat. She’s smaller than me, and that’s saying something considering I’m 5’7. Her jacket looks like on those safety vests, but without the reflective material.

“I just did what was right.” It would usually be a lie, but I still have my conscience. No matter what I’ve done, there’s always been a voice telling me to use my powers to save others. That I should help the innocent, kill the guilty, basically be a vigilante. The girl smiles at me, and that calms my nerves, as I feared she might ask more questions.

“I’m Honey.” She put her hand out as a way to shake my hand. Who the hell even names their kid after bee vomit anyway? That seems like an absolutely horrible idea in my opinion. I reach my hand out to shake hers. I’m not someone who judges others until I get to know them. A certain bite mark on my neck ingrained that in.

*Honey*

The first thing I noticed was that he’s cold. Not just in the way he speaks and the way he acts, but physically too. His hand was freezing, and the stare his wide eyes gave to everything around him worried me. He looked like a deer in headlights, not comprehending anything.

“Pleasure to meet you.” His voice sounded off, like he wasn’t there, or his mind was elsewhere.

I am willing to admit he doesn’t look half bad. His jacket extends down to his pants, with them being extremely thick. His footsteps could definitely be heard with the boots, and his hair is minimal, with a small head of hair with some on his chin. Although, his skin looks kinda grayish and his eyes are milky white with small pits of black in the center, and that honestly unsettles me.

“So… Where did you learn to do that?” I decided to talk small talk as I was nervous, and am genuinely curious. Huntsmen usually knock out their enemies, not butcher them. Not to mention their aura never activated when he shot at them, though they might not have had it unlocked.

The response I got was him shrugging. “Not sure. I’m not exactly an angel, so I’ve had my fair share of problems that could only be solved with a weapon, sometimes you just gotta wing it.”

His eyes were focused on the sidewalk, and he stared at them for a minute before looking at the sky, where sunlight was beginning to break. “Oh shit. I have to go.”

Before I could ask, I saw him run into an alleyway. He quickly ripped a sewer grate out and jumped in, running into the sewer system while screaming bloody murder and leaving me with many questions. What was his name? Why did he flee? Who did he deal with? More questions flooded my head as the sun’s rays blanketed the street. I honestly didn’t know what to think about him. I quickly run back to my apartment as I have honestly had a stressful day.

*Owen*

“AAAAGH!” I screamed as I plummeted into the sewers. I quickly try to sprint away from the entrance but fall over instead. I crawl away from it while clutching my face. That fucking hurt! Fuck, fuck, fuck! That was too damn close! I just had to help her, if that grate wasn’t there I would’ve been screwed. Jesus, just, FUCK! My fucking face, shit, just, FUCK! God, everything just hurts like hell right now! Now I understand what Jack said about the sun!

I tried to balance myself, but ended up falling over again. The sun hurt like hell, with my skin burning up. I quickly grab a rat and drink it’s blood in order to help with the burns, and I can feel myself healing a bit from that by the second. I crawl over to a small catwalk area and close my eyes to sleep. I’m just dreaming. I’m going to find myself back in my apartment, and The moon won’t be shattered. I’m just dreaming. I have to be just dreaming.

*As I’m walking around, casually beating some assholes up, I feel someone tap on my shoulder, I turn to see the man who looks like he’s in his mid 40s, but I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s considered an elder. I mean, I heard he was around during Blackbeard’s time. Still, I’m surprised it’s Jack who’s here, would’ve figured it would be Niner, or possibly some Camarilla assassin.

“Owen, we need to talk.” He spoke seriously, I could actually hear the serious hear in his voice the kind of tone he used for Lacroix. Also, he didn’t call me kid, which concerned me. Even through the events that lead to Lacroix getting his ass handed to him, I was still called a kid.

“Go on, Jack, I’m listening.” I mean, I was but on the other hand I was checking a corpse for cash. One of the gangsters who stayed after my little crusade for fun and… as much as I hate admitting it, it helps me sleep during the day if I know people are safe. Fuckig morality, I want to do what I want, but that fucking thing’s been looming over me, forcing to act good, much as I hate it. I heard him sigh before he opened his mouth.

“Kid, your little crusade has been causing problems. Do you know how much we had to do to cover it up? The only reason someone hasn’t been sent to off you is because Niner likes you. Although even he’s been waning about that as you’ve been creating too much attention. You need to stop. Please, for yourself.”

I was silent for a moment. I knew that if I said no, he’d be the one to kill me, and he REALLY doesn’t want to do that, the only reason I went to Niner instead of going solo is because they have been the reason I’m alive. Not Lacroix, not that bitch that was in Chinatown, no one but them. I owe them to at least explain my reasoning.

“I’m preparing myself for if, no, WHEN the Camarilla comes trying to take this city back. We’ll need to be prepared for anything, which is why I’m practicing using these gangsters.”

“I understand your concern, but we have to make sure the masquerade isn’t shattered. Besides, it’s not like you’ll be doing it alone.” He puts his hand on my shoulder, and I look at him. He’s right, I know Niner and the others ain't gonna abandon me, not with how the world’s turning inside out.

“These were some of the last gangsters in the city anyway.” I spoke up before kicking the corpse. I suppose I could lay off of killing them for a while, I mean, I just have to sit in my apartment with some blood bags watching TV and movies. I mean, what’s the worst that could happen?*

As my eyes begin to open, I look around to see myself still in the sewers. I feel like shit, but that’s to be expected when sleeping on a catwalk. So that was real, shit. So, I’m either on a planet that has animal people, or got sent into the future where there are animal people and the moon has exploded. My odds aren’t exactly looking good.

Okay, I need a plan. I need a haven, some cash, and someone I can trust. The first one should be easy, if I’m willing to be a sewer rat. I’ll use it to solve my short term problems, but should probably get an apartment with hopefully no windows. For money, I could hopefully find a night shift job close by, could make some money for a few years before bailing. For someone I can trust, I… haven’t a clue what to do.

I get up and begin to walk, my bones aching from my sleep. My back makes a popping sound as I stretch, probably from me sleeping funny. As I pick myself up, I dust off my clothing. Finding someone to trust ain’t gonna be easy. I got lucky with Mercurio, but he owed me a life debt, unless I get myself a ghoul. Possibly I could get at least a few, build myself a group I can trust.

I look towards the sewer grate, and I don’t see any sunlight, which most likely means it’s night. I climb out from the grate and find myself in yet another alley. How no one’s really spotted me yet, I don’t know but maybe my luck’s turning around for once.

I walk around for around an hour and I come across a club. Personally, I hate being anywhere with clubs, mostly because of Therese and Jeanette. Therese might have given me the creeps, but I’m absolutely terrified of Jeanette. I’m not sure what it was about her that just made me nervous, but I swore to never be near her ever again. Honestly, I’m just heading in there to have a sense of normalcy.

When I enter, I just find myself at the bar, and just sit down. I hear some people talking, mostly just them organizing a robbery. Much as my conscience wants me to stop them, I’m not breaking the masquerade. The black haired dude is telling the orange haired girl to take some men, but I didn’t care. I sat at the bar and just told the bartender, “Nothing for me, just need to clear my head.”

As it to counter what I want, some teenager walks up, looking like that fling I had a decade back while serving in the Royal Marines but with way longer hair. Ulster was lacking many things, but one it wasn’t was women. Still, quite a looker, but I haven’t had any love for women since I got the curse. She gave an air of someone who likes partying.

“Strawberry sunrise. No ice. Oh, and one of those little umbrellas.” Guess she knew what she wanted, still long as she doesn’t make my night worse, I don’t care.

“Aren’t you a little young to be in this club blondie?” I hear the man state. I might be a simple man but dear god do I love that suit. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I love my suit, but dear god does he know style. Reminds me of those old prohibition movies I watched when trying to figure how to blend in when I moved across the pond, except without the cigar and fedora.

“Aren’t you a little old to have a name like Junior?”

“So you know who I am. You got a name, sweetheart?”

“Heh. Yes, I’ve got several. But you can just call me sir.” After saying that, the girl grabbed Junior by the balls. I knew things were about to get ugly fast, so I had to make sure that it happened. I’ve spent too long from a good fight.

*Juinor*

This kid is serious, I could feel my dick get fucking crushed by her! Her calm demeanor suddenly turned to anger, and that damn bastard just leaning against the bar is just staring at us with one brow curled upward.

“People say you know everything.” Her scroll opens up, showing some chick with a helmet on her face, with long black hair. “Tell me where I can find her and I’ll let you go!”

“I’ve never seen her before, I swear!” I utter out, mostly out of a wish of her to stop and me not knowing.

“Excuse me?!” She then tightens her hand around my groin, 

“I swear, sir!’

I see my men run up, weapons drawn. Thank fuck, I needed them. She made a sly smile, and then I saw the bastard by the counter. He’s pulling a pistol of some kind, and loading it with a magazine! He’s planning on a fight happening, and came prepared. I need to get these two out of here, fast.

“Listen, blondie-sir! If you and the man with the gun want to leave this club alive, I suggest you let me go, and both of you leave. Now!”

She gets a confused look on her face before quickly turning to Mr. Gun and he just winks at her. She then lets me go, still sporting that grin. 

“You’ll pay for that.” I utter to her.

“Oh, don’t worry about it.” I hear the balck haired man speak up. “She was just having a bit of fun, something to take the edge off. By the way, you hiring?”

“Are you seriously using me tossing you out as a way to see if you can get employed?”

“...Yeah.” 

Gotta admit, he’s got stones, and I suppose it wouldn’t hurt having an extra hand who coul- why is he turning red? A shimmer began to form around him before he was covered in crimson, though even with that I could tell he was smiling.

“I’ll let you sleep on it though.” His hand then began to move, with a blue symbol showing on it, and then I began to feel tired, and then my eyes were closed and I was fast asleep.

*Owen*

After I put prince charming in bed, I walked up to the thugs, grinning like no tomorrow.

“Right then, who’s first?”

They began to charge at me and the girl, but I quickly reacted by activating blood drain on one of them, causing him to hemorrhage and for the blood to come right into me. The chick, however, began to just punch the ever living shit out of them, knocking them on their asses like it was as easy as breathing. I relied more on my blood magic, mostly by slowly draining them of blood until they became sluggish and a Desert Eagle said hello to their craniums.

I immediately heard and felt gunshots being reigned on us by a fucker wearing a bear head, but I quickly solved that with an explosion of blood and gore. Still, he got a few good shots in, and I’ll need to find somewhere to rest after this.

“Melanie, who are these people?” I quickly turn around to see two chicks wearing dresses, one wearing red and another wearing white. 

“I dunno Miltia, but we should teach her a lesson.” They both sound like Valley girls, and if there was one thing I hated about California before becoming a freak, it was Valley girls.

Me and the girl charged at them, with me charging in and tanking a blow from White girl’s boot, though that basically ruined the blood shield. I quickly knock her down to her knees with a kick to her leg, and then bite down into her neck. I don’t know how The chick and red girl’s faring as my main focus is draining white. I eventually feel no more blood from her artery, so I let go of her lifeless corpse.

As I do, I see the chick finish off red, but Junior nowhere to be seen, unless… 

Suddenly, I feel an explosion rock my body, launching me backwards and I barely catch myself. I look up to see him with a rocket launcher. Seriously, who uses a rocket launcher in a club?! I pull myself up, though I’m barely holding myself together as it is. I see him fire another, so I quickly jump away and fire my pistol at him.

For reasons beyond my comprehension, my mark was true and the giant tumbled. I guess spending all that time gunning people down made me a crackshot. I managed to limp my way to the chick to check if she was alright, and she did.

“Hell of a fight, huh?” I speak before leaning against the wall.

“Yeah, you’re not so bad yourself. I’m Yang.”

“Owen. Owen Cross. You know how long it’ll take before the cops arrive?”

“Um, I don’t. Why?”

“Because we are in a club that has dead bodies, and I am not going to prison. We should get moving, now.”

“But w-”

“Don’t care, need to get moving. See ya.” I utter before closing the doors and limping my way out and crawling back into the sewers. I didn’t complete anything I planned on doing, and probably just painted a target on my back. I just hope that kid knows what she’s doing.


	3. Masquerade Violation

*Owen*

I’ve been here for five days now, and I’m beginning to adapt. I managed to forge some papers for citizenship for the “Kingdom of Vale”, so I’m willing to bet I’m in a constitutional monarchy. The more time I spend here, the more this place reminds me of home. I don’t mean that shitty place I had in LA, I mean the small townhouse in Southern London I grew up in. God, I miss that place. I miss when my sisters had so much joy in their eyes, when Mom would bake us some cookies just after Church, when they smiled at me just before I left to boot camp, never to see them again. I couldn’t bring myself to.

I walked down the docks and just stared out into the ocean. This is the second time in two months when I have to abandon everything I once knew and relearn new things. I suppose my life has been just like the ocean. Crashing against what stands for no reason other than I can. So much effort is put into forcing them to kneel, yet what will I do afterwards? I have no idea what I’m doing, and that terrifies me.

“Hey, that you?” I turned around and saw Honey walking up to me, and she was wearing a different uniform. Where before she was dressed in some basic clothing, no she had on armor, and that made me nervous. I had seen a few people walk around with armor, but with her it was different. She could have defended herself, but instead I stepped in. Now, I doubt I’ll have any choice but to answer her questions.

Fuck. My. Life.

*Honey*

I had been looking all over for him after he saved me. I could’ve dealt with them, being a huntress and all, but he’s different. I could see that his clothing was a lot more dirty than before, and his ees, which originally showed concern and were as wide as could be, they simply showed pure apathy. He looked at me for a few seconds before opening his mouth.

“Hello. I see you’re doing well.” He stated factually before turning to face the ocean, still quiet. Maybe he’s just not someone who talks much. He seemed rather odd, like he was longing for something. I guess my mysterious savior is also dark and brooding. I swear, he’s like one of those edgy anti-heroes. What next, he’s got a sad past and has no one to lean on?

“Calm yourself there, mr. grumpy, I still have a few questions.”

“Listen, you’re obviously here to say something, so say it.” His hand was moving down his pocket, and he began to pull out his pistol. He’s definitely on edge, so I need to be careful about my next words. 

“Listen, I… we need your help. I have a... friend who’s injured, and we need someone to protect her. I know you’re able to fight, so I’m reaching out to you.”  
“...Are you having me fight your wars?”

“It’s more tha-”

“Hell no. Now if you don’t have anything else to say, I have to go.” I was honestly shocked more than anything. He seemed like the kind of person who’d help others head first. I wanted him on our side because I know he has something other than a semblance, his actions that caused so much damage in Junior’s bar showed that.

“Listen, I understand that this is a huge thing I’m asking, but there are people out there that need your help. We want to help those people, and we need your help to do so.”

I saw him turn around faster than anyone should ever do, knocking me on my ass. I drew my sword in order to attack but his foot stomped on my hand, causing me to let go. I looked up to him, and his pistol was pointing right on my head, with anger painted on his face.

“I am tired of following orders! Dealing with superiors that never gave a rat’s ass about me, giving those beneath them orders that are suicidal! I might be a military man, but I am not just someone who follows orders! Forget the marines! The Camarilla! I’m my own man! I will forge my own destiny with my own orders! We meet again, and you’ll find out what a bullet between your eyes feels like.”

I saw him walking away, mumbling something about “Fucking Lacroix”. I feared this is what would’ve happened, and I suppose I have a call to make, I know he won’t be fighting for us, but he won't be fighting for her either.

*Owen*

The audacity of that bitch! I just want to live my own life, yet she comes strolling in like she knos what’s right for me, fuck that! I should’ve just put one between her fucking eyes, but no! I had to have my fucking morality!

I sulked away into the alleyway, I need to blow off some steam. Badly. I walk through the streets only to find a couple folks hanging out around a door. They appear to all have animal features, so I got down and observed. They showed their features before being let in. Something told me that this was an animal people club only, so I started looking for another entrance. I eventually found a service ladder guarded by some punk with a mask on. I quickly tackled him and tried to snap his rm, but a weird glowing thing showed up instead. He tried to scream but putting a gun to someone’s head is a quick way to silence them.

“How many are there?”

“I don’t know!” I heard him squeak. “This is a recruitment drive man! Just fi-”

“Quiet! I want info on everything. Now”

“Right, this is a white fang territory. We’re just fighting for us to be treated to be equals, no matter the cost. But I’m willing to bet you’re just another racist, aren’t you?”

“Oh I’m not, I’ve just been itching for a good fight.” With those final words, I quickly bite into his neck and begin to drink his blood. It felt good drinking something other than rats, but I pulled myself from draining him. Instead, I merely knocked him out. I figure he earned it for speaking the truth.

I climbed up the ladder and the roof had one of those windows, so I quickly looked around, and spotted a guard. I snuck over and began strangling her, I also tried snapping her neck but that forcefield thing popped up, so that didn’t work. I quickly tried again and heard a snap, with her panicking stopping abruptly. I laid her down and peered inside.

There was a crowd forming. They all had weird masks on, like they were a cult. It honestly reminded me of the theatre where I was put on trial along with my “sire”. I refuse to ever use that bitch’s real name, she cursed me to this undead hell. I opened a window and snuck in. I quietly walked my way to a box and stayed behind it. I looked up from it, and saw some asshole who’s standing on some sort of stage. He’s wearing the same thing as the others, but he has a fucking chainsaw.

“Humans have oppressed us for too long! It’s time that we showed them what we’re truly made of! We will march on the streets carrying their heads! Force them to live in the conditions they made us suffer through! We will have vengeance!”

The crowd began to cheer, and that made me nervous. These animal people are obviously dangerous, and I’d sooner trust a Camarilla agent than one of them. They’re gonna be a problem later on, so I might as well step in now. I look in my pocket and pull out the frag grenade. Nines gave me this when I went to him, so I kept it as a reminder why I was an Anarch and why I killed LaCroix. Much as I didn’t want to use it, I didn’t have a choice. Sorry, Rodriguez. I’m sure you’d understand.

I pulled the pin and tossed it into the crowd. As my body began to be cloaked in blood, the grenade exploded. The crowd began to panic, with many beginning to run away while others tried to keep them calm, and I decided to cause a few to have a case of exploding blood. That definitely caused more panic amongst them, and I saw some of them dive for cover, only to be used as such.

After at least a couple dozen of the thugs left to cry to mommy, but a good chunk of them stayed, and they were looking for me. I aired for one of them to approach near me before grabbing them and dragging them to me and draining them. After getting my drink, I simply pull out my shotgun, take a deep breath and jump over the crate.

There were two of the soldiers near me who died quickly from buckshot mixed with phosphorus. The others immediately began to try and attack me, with a few bullets landing their shots before I could pull out my desert eagle and fire in quick succession against the bastards. I also used some blood magic to drain some random hoodlum to drain their blood. There were only a few standing, but then chainsaw guy came rushing in.

The man ran the thing through my clothing, and I barely leaped away. The cut I had gotten from would’ve been lethal were I still mortal, so I had no other choice but to kill them. I mean,I was going to anyway, but still. I began to slowly inch away, with the gaping wound in me. The bastard with the chainsaw looked at me with shock, or at least I think he did.

“That should’ve been a lethal wound! How the hell are you still breathing?”

“*cough* Heh...heh...ha… hahaHAHAHA!” I just began laughing in his face. He wants to know something that would go over his head. This Is the first time I’ve found something in… I don’t even know how long.

“The fuck are you laughing about? What’s so fucking funny?!” I just continued laughing at him, as I just found his arguing hilarious, but then I heard police sirens. This just got from bad to worse. I quickly shot the bastard in the head and leaped up, but one of the thugs got lucky and landed two shots in my right leg before I could cap him. I fell down on my ass and began to limp away.

The police busted through the door and pointed their guns at me and the others. They raised their weapons and were promptly shot, but I couldn’t even get up, let alone fight. I raspily said “help” and they heard me. They immediately picked me up and brought me outside. I saw a few reporters outside and a ton of cops. They were most likely expecting a shootout, and not a massacre. Probably explains why there aren’t any ambulances nearby.

They opened up the backseat of one of the cop cars and tossed me in, yelling at the driver to “Get going!” They quickly sped off, and I accepted that the masquerade was about to be shattered, and I was most likely to end up dead.These were my last moments, and I shall cherish them as best I can. The car stopped and I breathed out to brace my final death.

“You really know how to cause a mess, don’t you kid?” My thoughts were snatched away when I heard that voice. I turn to the front seat with what little energy I have left, and see a familiar face. He has long graying hair with a light beard, except for the flowing goatee. Needless to say, I was shocked to see him.

“Jack? The… That you?” I still don’t trust myself after all those times I’ve binged beer trying to forget the people I lost in Kosovo. I still feel like shit for lying to Samantha, especially since she was the person who got me into AA meetings in the first place.

“Listen kid, we don’t have time, come on.” He hopped out before opening my door and carrying me out, with me leaning on him as he walked away from the police car, tossing the cap away. We travelled for around 10 minutes before coming to a stop. I found myself nearing an apartment building that looked abandoned. He opened the door, slightly dropping me as he brought me in and carrying me up the stairs. I couldn’t stay awake for much longer, and closed my eyes. What was gonna happen next? Hell if I know.

And I wouldn’t have it any other way.

(A/N) I think I finished up this chapter nicely by showing an old friend. Stay safe, and god bless.


End file.
